


Big Brother Support Squad

by arachnid_writes



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, raph has a nightmare, the big brother support squad is deployed, things go from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnid_writes/pseuds/arachnid_writes
Summary: The events of Big Mama’s Battle Nexus: New York haven’t quite left the turtles’ minds just yet. Such a traumatic experience is sure to give one nightmares.But sometimes, it’s not what actually happened that sticks with you, but rather what could’ve happened. The what if’s.This is something Raph is all too familiar with.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello & Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Big Brother Support Squad

**Author's Note:**

> a request from a friend of mine that i waited for too long to post KSHAKDH.

The last thing Donnie wanted to hear at 4 ‘o clock in the morning was a scream.

It was hard enough for him to get sleep these days, he didn’t need his precious hours being interrupted like this. He had a big project in the works that required _all_ of his energy, he needed and wanted to _rest_. 

So, on any normal night, he would be very irritated. Downright sour.

But not tonight, because the scream wasn’t from some form of horror marathon oddly held at this time of night. The scream was from Raph.

Shooting up in bed, Donnie slid off the edge and landed nimbly on his feet, not even bothering to grab his mask— or any of his gear for that matter— before he was racing out of his room.

His bare feet skidded across the floor, the squeak resonating a little too loudly in the quiet atmosphere of the lair, and he stumbled trying to re-orient himself fast enough to turn. He leaned down and pushed off with his hands, succeeding in preventing himself from careening off the edge.

As he slid down one of the ladders, he heard footsteps to his right. It was no doubt belonging to one of the other brothers, though he couldn’t ascertain exactly who just yet. 

He didn’t grant himself the satisfaction of looking in it’s direction to figure out who it was, too focused on his current task. He made it to the bottom of the ladder a millisecond longer than his liking, pushing off and making a mad dash for Raph’s room. 

“Raph!” he called as soon as he entered, not concerned about being too loud. “Raph, are you alright?”

His eyes settled on his older brother, sitting on his bed with his arms wrapped around himself. His shoulders were shaking with quiet sobs, eyes clenched tight. If he knew Donnie was there, he made no acknowledgement of it.

Donnie moved to his bedside, footsteps quick despite his efforts to move as carefully as he could. He placed a firm grip on Raph’s shoulder. “Raph it’s okay! I’m right here, you’re okay. Talk to me.”

Raph looked up with a gasp, eyes blown wide and filled with tears. His pinprick pupils scanned Donnie over frantically as if he didn’t believe he was real. Then a whimper left his lips, and he pulled Donnie into a bone-crushing hug.

Donnie was forced to turn his head if he didn’t want a face full of spiky shoulder. He wheezed, breath coming out of him all at once. “Agh, little too tight there-“

Raph’s grip let up, but he didn’t break the hug. “I- I-“ he stammered, voice shaky and all too wobbly and _wow_ Donnie hasn’t heard him like this in a long time. Not since they were kids. 

“I’m so- I’m sorry I couldn’t- I-“

Just then Leo appeared in the doorway with Mikey clinging drowsily to his back but still alert, both of them also missing their gear. Leo looked out of breath, panting as he entered the room. It seemed like the footsteps Donnie heard on his way to Raph’s room had been from _both_ turtles. No wonder the pattern was difficult for Donnie to recognize.

“Is Raph okay?” Leo asked, but he stopped himself as he processed exactly what he was seeing.

Donnie’s eye ridges furrowed in light irritation, cocking his head towards his still babbling brother. “What’s it look like, Leo?”

Leo made his way over to the bed, placing Mikey down on the ground. “Right, sorry.”

Mikey climbed on the bed, eyes still halfway lidded, but he put his own hand on one of Raph’s knees. “Raph?” he mumbled.

Raph seemed to realize they had an audience, since he let go of Donnie and wiped his eyes with one of his arms. He sniffed. “I’m sorry guys-“

“Hey, it’s alright.” Leo cut in. In the corner of his eye, Donnie saw Leo move to the side of the bed to climb on as well. Leo sat criss-crossed to Raph’s left, but he kept his hands in his lap. “Just- talk to us. Are you okay? Was it a nightmare?”

Raph nodded shakily.

Donnie, now free, moved to kneel in front of Raph and beside Mikey. “What...was it about?” he spoke up quietly.

Raph sobbed, breaths picking up. Leo placed a hand on his arm to ground him. “Breathe, Raph.” he instructed soothingly.

“I- We were at the nexus hotel again.” Raph managed to get out, swallowing harshly. He was struggling to keep himself under control enough to talk. “And Shredder he- he was there again.”

Donnie’s stomach dropped, and both Mikey and Leo turned to shoot him a glance. He frowned, glaring at them both. Both of their gazes flicked back to Raph.

“I went to shield you Donnie I-“ Donnie’s head shot to Raph again at the mention of his name, and Raph held his eyes with his lip trembling. “I was _too late_ and he sl- slammed his foot down and-“

Raph bit his lip, inhaling sharply and squeezing his eyes closed. “I-“ his voice shook dangerously, as if he would break into sobs again any second.

“I thought I- I lost you.” he whispered, as if him speaking any louder would make his fears have even a ring of truth.

Donnie felt a pang of sympathy, and he looked to Leo and Mikey, searching their expressions for any advice or help. Mikey was still looking intently at Raph— perhaps not noticing Donnie’s silent plea for help— but Leo turned to face him. They shared a knowing look, Leo glancing back at Raph for a moment before he nodded once.

Donnie pressed his lips together tightly, and he sighed. Carefully and deliberately he shuffled forward, reaching out as far around Raph as he could in an attempt of a hug.

Raph hiccuped, arms immediately returning the gesture. Donnie worried his lips between his teeth, trying to consider his words. He never thought he was exactly good at comforting people, emotions were always something he struggled with.

But he _was_ good with facts. That was something he could understand. 

“You didn’t lose me, Raph.” he said softly. “You didn’t lose _any of us_. We’re all here, we’re all safe, we’re all _alive_. _I’m_ alive thanks to you.”

Although Raph couldn’t see it, Donnie smiled into his shoulder. “You saved me, bud.”

Raph held him tighter.

“Uh, is this like a two-turtle thing or can Mikey and I get in on this hug?” 

Donnie shot Leo a look, and the red-eared slider held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, sorry. Not the right time for jokes yet.”

Donnie rolled his eyes, and he was about to answer before Raph spoke up.

“Please?” He mumbled. 

Leo and Mikey didn’t need any more than that, both of them scooting in and joining in the hug. Mikey let out a pleased sound, curling up on as much of Raph’s lap as he could while Leo settled for hugging Raph around the neck.

“Woo, go Raph...!” Mikey yawned. “Hero town...”

Donnie looked at Leo, and Leo shrugged. “He was asleep when I picked him up, he’s probably been half awake this whole time.”

Mikey snored.

Maybe it was the fact that their little brother was passed out, but as the presence of Leo and Donnie caused Raph to calm down, the three of them began to feel the weight of the late hours taking their toll.

Cuddled in a big pile like they were kids again, Donnie had every intention to sleep beside his brothers.

But his eyes couldn’t close, flicking anxiously to the big brother he was currently curled on top of. He was sleeping peacefully for right now, but there was no telling if another nightmare would rear it’s head while Donnie slept.

“Go to sleep.” Leo mumbled, though he sounded just as awake as Donnie was. Donnie scoffed.

“You first. Besides, I can’t, if Raph experiences another nightmare I need to be awake.”

“I’ll stay up and be lookout.” Leo assured, making Donnie turn to face him. Leo was already beginning to sit up again. “If he gets distressed I’ll wake you up. Just go to sleep, you being more sleep deprived isn’t gonna help him.”

Donnie frowned, and then he sighed heavily. “Fine, but only because I trust you to stay up.”

Leo grinned. “Glad you guys can trust me for _something_.” he teased.

Donnie rolled his eyes, but settled a little more snuggly beside Raph. He let his eyelids slip close.

“Goodnight, Leo.”

“Night, Dee.”

Donnie was very pleased to find he wasn’t woken up in the middle of the night again. 


End file.
